The First Fight
by MollieWeasley
Summary: Ron and Hermione have a full blown argument which forces Hermione to leave; upon leaving she and Ron realise just how much they need and love each other, however will Hermione go back? and will they EVER stop fighting.


**This is set a year or more after The Battle of Hogwarts, Ron and Hermione's relationship is still new and it's sort of the moment when they properly realise they cannot be without each other. Bit mushy in places, but it'll do :L Sorry it's not christmasy but eh, there's loads of christmas fanfic's going up :D and this just came to me, and I went blurrrrrrrr. (Inspired by Stay Just a Little – Kina Grannis). **

"Oh, well I'm sorry taking offence by you comparing me to your stupid ex-girlfriend Ronald!" shouted Hermione, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I was paying you a bloody compliment Hermione!" retorted Ron, confused and angry, "can't you see that?"

"Well it sure as hell didn't sound like one if you were!"

"It's not my bloody fault you're so insufferable and won't admit that you're in the bloody wrong, you're just so stubborn Hermione, it makes me bloody wonder if you're even worth it!" Ron stopped abruptly realising he had gone way too far, he didn't mean that, he really didn't mean it. Hermione's eyes filled with tears again, she thought she could feel her heart breaking in two.

"If that's what you think Ron, then what's the point of us being together?" not bothering to see if Ron was going to reply she turned on her heel and walked through the burrow, out of the door, slamming it loudly behind her.

"Hermione!" shouted Ron as he followed, running as fast as he could through the house. He had almost reached the door when he heard the familiar crack of someone disapparating. He didn't notice the tears falling from his eyes as he crumpled to the floor, a sob escaping him. He wasn't sure how long he sat like that; crying his heart out. He didn't notice someone enter the room.

"RON!" exclaimed Mrs Weasley, immediately running to his side, "Shhhh, there, there, sweetheart what's wrong, what's happened?" she wrapped her arms around him, rocking him as he continued to weep.

"S…She's gone mum" he whispered, as more tears escaped his eyes, "I really blew it, I said the most stupid things, I didn't mean it, and now she's gone, and she'll never come back, because _I_ was so _stupid!_" he sobbed, his mother still cradling him, rocking him backwards and forwards.

"Ronnie, shhhh, sweetheart, shhhh" Mrs Weasley cooed, hugging him closely. She looked up as the door opened.

"Mum, I can't fin… What's happened?" Ginny said entering the room, stopping in her tracks as she saw her brother crumpled on the floor.

"Ginny, could you put the kettle on please love? Ron, up now, come on now dear, sit at the table, there's a lad" she said as if Ron was a small child. She helped him off the floor and sat him down in one of the chairs. Ginny placed three cups down on the table which she filled with steaming tea. She took the seat next to her mother, across from Ron, she felt her own heart tug at the look on his face; he looked as if he'd been torn apart.

"Now, tell me what happened" said Mrs Weasley simply. Ron explained everything, he felt himself falling apart with every word.

"I've messed up completely mum, I love her, I really do and now, I've lost her" he slumped further in his chair covering his face with his hands as he cried.

The tears felt cold on Hermione's face as she walked aimlessly down a small street. She didn't know what to do, where to go, she just couldn't think, all she knew was the pain she was feeling was tearing her apart. She didn't want to believe he meant the words he had said, she hoped it was all just a dream and she'd wake up tomorrow at the Burrow in Ginny's room and Ron would be there to make her laugh and love her. But she knew it wasn't a dream, and she couldn't help but feel Ron had really meant the words he had spat at her; it hurt more than being slapped in the face.

Wiping her tears she entered a small café and sat, she ordered some tea still unable to think. More tears fell from her eyes as she looked out of the window and saw young couples laughing with each other. Even though she was struggling to think about what to do, she knew one thing, she loved Ron and it hurt thinking he did not love her back. Not bothering to finish her drink she placed money on the table and left the café. She walked down a dark alley and apparated, appearing a few seconds later in front of small cottage. She walked up the path and knocked on the door. A few moments later a woman opened it, a smile spreading across her face as she saw Hermione standing there.

"Hermione darling, I thought you weren't coming home for another week?" she squealed pulling her into a hug. Hermione hugged her back, relaxing as she smelt her mothers scent, it had always been a comfort to her.

"Hi Mum" she said, her voice cracked. Her mother pulled away study Hermione's face. Her eyes were rimmed red, and she looked as if she had been torn in two.

"Hermione, what's happened?" she asked leading her daughter through the house and into the living room. They sat down together on the sofa, fresh tears flooded Hermione's face as she explained to her mother.

"Sweetheart, oh, my darling, shhhh, it's alright, shhhh" her mother rocked her back and forth as if she were a small child.

"I've messed it up completely mum, I shouldn't have overreacted but I love him so much, and now I've lost him" she cried harder, her tears staining her mother's top.

Hermione woke early the next morning in her old room. She felt so fragile, and she hated it, she hated that he could make her feel like this, but she knew she had no one to blame but herself. She let herself crumple, crying even more, apparently she hadn't done enough the day before. Eventually, she got up, washed her face and made her way downstairs.

Ron woke early next morning. He hauled himself out of bed, ignoring the pink jumpers and girl shirts that belonged to Hermione. He washed before heading out to the Burrow's garden. He sat on the old swing his father had made for them all when they were children. He felt empty, like everything had been snatched away from him. He hated feeling like this, but knew he had no one to blame but himself.

Hermione couldn't take it anymore, it had been less than a day but she missed him so much. She had to see him, try to talk to him, and if he still felt the same she would come back home, and try to cope without him. She just had to be sure. She left a note for her Parents who had gone to work and apparated to the Burrow. She took deep breaths before walking up to the door. She knocked lightly, fighting back the tears she could feel prickling behind her eyes. Mrs Weasley answered.

"Hermione, dear, come in" she said giving her a hug, "he's in his room sweetheart" she whispered in her ear.

"Thank you" Hermione smiled gratefully, feeling a few tears escape. She rushed up the stairs; Ginny came to stand by her mother.

"Well, least we know the feelings mutual, I just hope Ron isn't a prick again" she said chuckling slightly.

"Oh, I have a feeling he won't be" Mrs Weasley chuckled at her daughter before looking at her sternly, "You mind you're language" she chided, before hearing footsteps on the stairs. Harry emerged looking slightly confused, he'd been isolated in his room for the past few days having not been well.

"What's going on? Hermione just dashed past me without saying a word, in fact I don't think she even noticed me, and she was crying, what have I missed _now_" he exclaimed huffily.

"Nice to know you're feeling better" said Ginny placing a kiss on his cheek.

Meanwhile, Hermione stood at Ron's door, unsure about what to say or do. She took a very deep breath and lightly tapped on his door. She heard him huff from inside and his bed creak as he got up. He opened the door.

"What now mum? You were only up here 2 minute ag… HERMIONE!" he almost screamed pulling her in his arms. What ever Hermione had been expecting that wasn't it. As he held her close she could feel him shaking, she had never seen Ron cry apart from when his brother died. He pulled away from her, tears streaked his face. She felt her own tears fall.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean any of it, I was stupid and angry and I never meant to hurt you, Hermione, please, please, stay with me, I love you, Hermione I really do" he said in a rush trying to get everything out he should have said the day before. Hermione stood shocked for a while, this was Ron, Ron who barely said anything about his feelings, he hardly ever told his own mother he loved her, was standing in front of her holding her shoulders, telling her he loved her, with tears streaming down his face.

"I love you too! You complete arse!" she shouted, before pulling him towards her and kissing him full on the lips. They talked through everything for hours, they laughed and cried and threw insults at each other.

Hermione was sitting with Ron's arms wrapped round her, she felt put together again, she felt herself, no longer empty. And Ron, he couldn't stop smiling.

"I love you, Hermione Granger, I promise to never fight with you again" he said resting his cheek on her head. She giggled.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, it's us Ron, you know as well as I do, we _will_ fight" he laughed with her at this.

"You're right, you're always right" he grinned.

"By the way" she said looking up at him, "I love you too" he leant down and kissed her gently before pulling away smirking.

Both of them couldn't have been happier at that, they did truly love each other, and would always love each other, for the rest of their lives, of course, the fighting continued, but would they really be Ron and Hermione if it didn't?

**Hope you liked it, I'm struggling again with APTA but hopefully a new chapter should be up soon, I'm also working on another Fic which will hopefully be posted just after Christmas, and don't worry about Hermione: I'm Fine if you've been reading that one, I have planned out the next few chapters and they should be up very soon. Thanks for the support **


End file.
